A Vast Series of OneShots
by livelovewrite127
Summary: I figured I haven't written much in a while, so I decided "What the hey! I'll write a series of psych one-shots". They're basically all Shules and will probably contain spoilers for recent episodes.
1. Pancakes and Kisses

Juliet walked into her boyfriend, Shawn's, apartment. She could hear him in the kitchen, arguing over the phone with his best friend, Gus. She rolled her eyes at the thought of the two arguing. Everyone knew that when they argued, it was over something completely ridiculous.

"Come on, Gus, it's not a big deal that we lost the money!" her boyfriend prodded at his best friend of 30 years. This was the bounty hunters incident all over again.

"Yes, yes, it was a lot of money! I know! I just think you're failing to see the bright side in all this. The bright side? Well that's easy! No one's going to be robbing us anytime soon."

"Well, that's just childish. You're being a child, except you're crying over money instead of dirty diapers."

Juliet bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh at Shawn, which from what she could see, he was walking in circles in his small kitchen.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, young man!" He chided indignantly

"Fine! Go sleep and watch Dear John. You're lucky I'm mature or else I'd tell you how it ends just to spite you. Wait a second, I'm not mature. The dad dies." He said as he hung up the phone in a loud and obnoxious huff.

She walked in the kitchen and he smiled upon seeing her. "Hey, you! I didn't even hear you come in. I just got off the phone with Gus. He's in a mourning period."

"Is this over the money that Thane didn't ever give you?" she asked, even though she already knew. She placed the bag that contained pancake batter, a pineapple, and a gallon of orange juice, down on the counter.

He nodded. "Yeah. About that, I'm really sorry I refused to work with you and all that. I didn't care for that too much. It was weird knowing that you weren't at my side when I needed you… because I wanted some cash."

She looked up at him. "That's very big of you." She smiled. "I'm sorry too."

"Is that a fat joke?" he teased and she laughed. "Speaking of fat, what do you say we make these pancakes and stuff our faces with…"

"Pineapple delciousness."

"Exactly!" she said as she leaned in to peck his lips.

"You do realize this means we have to watch the Breakfast Club, right?"

"I thought that was a given!" she said as she poured the batter and Shawn cut the pineapple up.

"I was simply reiterating the facts, Jules. You never know these days. People become forgetful."

"Yeah, old people."

"Like my dad. Just the other day, he completely forgot where his car keys were."

"I thought you took his car keys to make him think he was old."

"Jules, that's disclosed information."

"Not anymore it isn't. You never told me that in the first place." She smiled in victory. It was one of those coy smiles that drove Shawn crazy, but he just mock-glared at her and groaned.

"I'm supposed to be the psychic."

"It doesn't take a psychic to know you're a trouble-maker."

"Jules, I'm hurt!" he put his hand on his chest in shock.

She swatted his arm playfully. "Oh, Shut-up. You're such a baby!" she teased and he pouted.

"At least give me a kiss to pretend you feel bad." He said.

She paused and realized this was most definitely a trick. However, she couldn't resist. She leaned in to kiss him, but he took pancake batter and rubbed it on her face. She felt the stuff dripping off her face and looked at him in shock. He was hysterically laughing and the only thing she could think to do was to lunge at him and be sure to rub ever bit of batter he'd splattered on her, on him. To do that, she had to kiss him. Naturally, things became more heated after that and she found a better means of torture. Just as he had her tongue fighting for dominance in his mouth, and he moaned, she backed away and acted like nothing happened. Shawn's face was in the ultimate shock position.

"You're a tease!" he accused.

She smirked. "You started it!"

He sighed. "Fine… but I must say, you are one hot cake." He winked at her and she laughed.

"Speaking of hot cakes, I think we need to tend to the pancakes if we don't want them to be black."

Later that day, the two watched the Breakfast Club and Juliet's head was on his chest. He twirled her blonde hair absentmindedly and occasionally kissed her head lightly. She smiled at each time and just enjoyed being this close to him. She liked the feeling of being held, and was pretty sure she'd never cared too much for it until she was with him. She looked up at him and noticed he was looking down at her. She smiled at him.

"The pineapples totally made the pancakes."

He kissed her lips lightly. "I knew you'd say that."

"Well you are psychic."


	2. The L Word

**This is supposed to be set after the first episode of season six. So, if you've yet to see that episode, get on it and then come back and read this!**

"You're just going to have to deal with the fact that I _love_ her!"

"Deal with the fact that I _love_ her."

"The FACT that I _love_ her."

"I _love _her."

No matter how many times the scenario played in Juliet's mind, she couldn't help, but narrow out that he exclaimed his love for her. Was it kind of soon? Yes. Did that make it any less true though? No, no it didn't.

She smiled when she thought about it. It made her feel bubbly inside, a feeling not too often felt by Detective O'Hara. Carlton hated the joy that it brought her. She could tell. A part of her wished he would've said it just between the two of them, but him saying it during a lie detector test proved it all the more.

What bothered her was the psychic thing. He lied and got it correct. Juliet knew Shawn wasn't psychic, and she knew how he did it too. She was a detective, after all. She'd be a liar to say that it didn't take her a while to catch on. She also wanted him to tell her he wasn't psychic. She wanted him to say that before he said that he loved her again, because then, by him admitting it, would be like him saying he loved her. It would prove that she wasn't like the other girls he dated. It would show her that she meant more to him than a short-term relationship. It would mean that he trusted her.

She wasn't going to press the issue though, because that would be up to Shawn. He had a different idea in mind, most likely, but for now, she was just going to have fun with him, because he does that to people. He makes them have fun.

"Hey, Jules." The familiar voice called. He was the only one who ever called her "Jules". No one in her family ever did. Shawn took it upon himself to call her that, and only him. It was weird when anyone ever did. Her dad called her Julie, which bothered her to an unbearable extent.

"Hey." She smiled sweetly at him as he grinned his typical grin at her. It was a perfect combination of mischief, innocence, confidence, and silliness.

"I brought you lunch, and dessert." He winked at her.

She felt herself blushing and she grinned. "That was sweet of you."

"Hence the term 'dessert', Jules."

She took the bag from Panera's. "You know what I meant." She didn't take the smile off her face.

"And _you_ know what _I_ meant." He raised an eyebrow at her and this time it was her turn to smile mischievously.

"If you're good…" she trailed off.

"I'm a natural bad boy, Jules. You've just rubbed off on me. You make me good." He didn't mean for that to sound romantic or anything, but she couldn't help but melt a little when he said that.

"You are a good boy, just mischievous." She said rather shyly.

"Now you sound like my mom. You remind me of her, you know. Not in the appearance way, of course. That would be weird… you know what forget what I'm saying, it sounds a lot weirder out here in the real world."

"No, I want to hear it." She said a little too enthusiastically. This was the one person in the world that Shawn ever said "I love you" to… well other than herself, but not personally.

He sighed and leaned against her desk. "Okay… well you remind me of my mom, because you have a way of seeing the good in people. Like how I'm psychic, you can find good people. I guess that makes you like Luke Skywalker too…"

She laughed. "Thanks…?" she questioned, not knowing whether this was a good thing by the thoughtful expression on his face.

"I love Star Wars." He said smiling at her, knowing she would get the kind expression. Shawn was always coming up with ways of saying he loved her without actually saying it. Anyone on the outside wouldn't think what he says to her was very romantic, but Juliet got him better than anyone else but Gus. Even Gus didn't get how saying "I love Star Wars" was very romantic, but the context of it was what made it romantic. It was the words behind the words.

She leaned forward to kiss him, but remembered where they were and leaned back.

"Awe." Shawn said, bummed out.

"Shawn, Lassiter and the Chief aren't exactly pleased with our current status."

"You make it sound like it's temporary." He muttered.

"Well I hope not…" she said slowly. Before this could go any further into discussion, she continued with what she was originally saying.

"I don't want to make them feel uncomfortable or angry, plus this is work. We need to be professional."

"What if no one's looking?"

"Someone's always looking, Shawn, and you know that."

"Yeah, but what if we sneak away, to elsewhere."

"Then I'm all yours… unless I'm in cop mode."

"That's okay, it's attractive, anyway." He shrugged that off and she smiled.

"I hope you realize that just because we won't be making out in the corner, that doesn't mean I'll stop trying."

"It wouldn't be work without that." She said, smiling.

"You like it."

"I didn't say I didn't." she admitted.

"Okay, well I have to go meet Gus at the arcade. You know what happened the last time I was late?"

"What?"

"That little sucker took all my tokens. I was token-less. Then again, I did leave him alone for quite a while."

"How long, Shawn?"

"3 hours."

"Shawn!"

"Before you reprimand me, you should know I was in the hospital getting my tonsils removed."

"You could've started with that." She said.

"That would mean the story would be a lot less interesting. I got you wondering, didn't I?"

"You always have me wondering." She let out a sigh and he smiled.

"I would kiss you, but I'd be afraid you'd burn me for not being professional. I don't need 3rd degree burns, Jules."

She rolled her eyes. "Shawn, this will be good for us. I'll see you tonight."

"Yes you will. I love you." He said casually as he crossed the threshold of the door.

It took her a moment for it to hit her, he said it! He just said it! Shawn must've realized he said it too, because he was frozen, still and slowly turned around looked at her. He looked confused as if he were dreading her answer.

She walked towards him kind of slowly and automatically. Suddenly, the police department didn't exist, and it was just Juliet and Shawn. She stopped when she was up against him and she grinned.

"Yeah, I love you too." She said in a bubbly way.

Shawn's face looked relieved and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Like stated, the department didn't exist to her at this moment. So, the entire department stared as the two practically made out in front of them.

Juliet realized her surroundings at this point and quickly pulled away.

Shawn looked out at everyone, watching.

"You've never seen an incredibly good looking couple make out in a police department before?" he asked and Juliet just laughed.

"O'Hara!" Lassiter exclaimed. "Really? I thought you were better than to do this kind of thing in the middle of the department."

"Wasn't it you who got caught having sex on the examiner's table with Marlowe?" Shawn inquired.

Lassiter stopped talking and blinking. "Shut-up, Spencer."

"Look, Carlton, I promise this won't ever happen again, it was just… it couldn't wait. This was important." Juliet said, realizing how pathetic it sounded afterwards. "And I can't promise you that I'm always going to be the same way with Shawn as I was before. I'm trying, but as you know, it's hard to keep things platonic at work and then… not at home. The point is, you won't have to see anything this intense ever again… at work. I'm not going to treat him like you want me to, though. I love him." She looked at Shawn when she said the last part.

Lassiter's eyes widened. "So there's no going back, O'Hara?"

"Nope." She said, still looking at Shawn.

"Fine. Would you two stop looking at each other like that? It's making me want to vomit." He said as he walked away.

Shawn looked at the clock. "Crap, I've got to go."

Juliet looked sadly at him. Really? After that HUGE moment between them when things were tense and passionate, he decides to leave still. Sure, he made other arrangements, but she wasn't sure she was going to be able to continue with this day as if it were a normal one.

"Okay." She said disappointed.

"Let's go." He said as he began walking out.

"What?" she grabbed his arm.

"I said, Let's go. We've got some business that's inappropriate for work to tend to. This is the first time I'll have actually said "I love you" to a girl I'm having sex with."

Her whole face lit up. "Well what are we waiting for?" she asked.


	3. Booboos

Boo-boos

Shawn was sure to stretch before he walked into his girlfriend's house. He had just been mugged and beaten up, after all. He didn't want her to worry about him as much as he worried about her today. It was a terrible feeling that he'd only felt maybe once before, and that was when he thought his mom was going to be killed. That said a lot about how he felt about Jules. He knew this was a big deal, because he'd never felt so concerned and passionate about someone in his entire life.

He put on a pair of sunglasses and pulled his sweatshirt hood up. He unlocked the front door of her house and hoped she was asleep. Naturally, the pretty, blond detective was up, on the couch, in her "Hello Kitty" pajamas.

"Hey, you waited up for me!" he said actually happily because he liked the way it sounded. Him coming home, to her.

She didn't look away from the TV for a moment and smiled. "Of course! I wanted to see you." She stopped when she saw him. Her bright blue eyes looked alert yet puzzled.

"Shawn… why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"Because it was raining."

"That makes zero sense."

"Maybe for you! I happen to think it makes perfect sense, seeing as the lenses are acting as possible shields for my eyes as I ride safely and unharmed to your house." As he continued rambling, she climbed up, walked over to him, and took off his glasses and put down his hood. This revealed a black eye, bloody cuts on his head, and his arm looked strange when she rolled up his sleeve.

Shawn was silent as she quietly discovered each injury. Juliet then, looked up into his eyes.

"Who did this to you?" her voice was collect, but it wasn't soothing. It held a twinge of worry.

"Someone who clearly wanted to get their point across." Shawn said quietly.

"Well I'll say! Are you okay? Does anything else hurt?"

"Jules, I'm fine! He didn't rough me up too much."

"He could have." She said firmly. "He could have really hurt you." It didn't sound like she was saying these things to him, but to herself. It was as if she was telling herself this as some sort of reminder. Her hand gently touched his wrist and he flinched.

"Sprained." She said as she turned it and Shawn winced. Juliet looked up at him.

"Practically boo-boos." Shawn said with a smile.

"Let's get you some ice." She said as she took his good hand and led him to the kitchen and then sat him down at the table.

Shawn decided to try and take her mind off of things. "So, Gus ate all your candy, huh?"

"Yeah. I was going to use that to make brownies. I guess now they're not going to have M&Ms in them."

She brought over the ice and rested it on his eye. She then gently sat on his left leg.

"Are you feeling okay?" she stroked his cheek.

"Like I said, boo-boos. And Jules, thank you for letting me stay here tonight. I just… I couldn't handle the thought of something happening to you and me not being able to do anything about it."

She looked at him knowingly. "I know how you feel, right now." She said. "I'm sorry they did this to you. Whoever this freak is that's stalking me, that is. I'm just really glad you're here."

He tilted his head up and she kissed his lips gently. "hmm… my eye feels better now. Then again, they always say that kisses make boo-boos feel better."


	4. Man Boobs

**An alternative ending to **_**Gus walks into a Bank**_

Juliet walked with haste from her car to the Psych office. She didn't realize she was rushing when she didn't need to be. Her strides were long even in the high heels she was wearing. Her mind was buzzing and she couldn't believe she was doing this. She could have been walking into a gorgeous restaurant with a man who was strong, confident, mature, and obviously understanding. Yet, here she was, racing as if there would be no tomorrow if she didn't talk to her favorite psychic detective.

She found him maneuvering a strange contraption that had what appeared to be a hotdog. He was dressed in a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Suddenly, she felt herself to get very self conscious due to being so dressed up and shyly knocked on the already open door. Shawn turned around with a half-eaten hotdog in his mouth and upon seeing her, his eyes widened and the hotdog almost fell to the floor. Juliet felt her unexplainable nerves die down a little when she saw the scene, because with Shawn things couldn't be too tense for too long. But they had. She didn't know what was going on lately, but things felt different between the two. She'd always flirted with him. What girl didn't enjoy flirting with a cute guy? All that has somewhat changed though and she wasn't sure why. She knew he had a crush on her, but never did she imagine actually reciprocating the feelings… The problem was, she always reciprocated them. However, she was always able to maintain it. This is when she began to wonder if this was just a crush… or if it was the same way on his end. That would certainly explain why he never gives up on her. He never stops trying. For a little while, it was irritating, but now... she wasn't so sure.

He tried to swallow down the hotdog. If he'd known she was going to come over dressed like that, or at all for that matter, he'd make sure he looked his best. She really was radiant looking in her pink sundress that fit her figure perfectly. Her long, blonde, hair was straightened and looked softer than silk as it shimmered even in the dim lighting. Her eyes crystal blue eyes were practically glowing and were looking at him searchingly and questionably. Maybe that was on account of the half eaten hotdog and the contraption he brilliantly conjured up. He finally found it in him to swallow and took a swig of water to wash it down. The last thing he wanted was hot dog to come flying from his mouth.

"Jules! Hey… what a pleasant surprise!" He said grinning. He placed his hands in his pockets and tried not to make it look like he was gazing at her with the intensity that he really was.

She smiled nervously. "Yeah, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to check up on you. How's Gus holding up?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "He is doing fabulous. The little guy is most likely soaking in a bubble bath at his house. That is so very kind of you, considering you have a date and all. I… uh… you look very… he's lucky." Shawn realized how stupid this sounded out loud. It wasn't like girls tripped him that often. That was Gus's job. He was always coming out with witty comebacks and phrases, especially if they were linked to a '80s reference. Juliet had a special effect on him that couldn't be matched.

She looked down at her dress. "Thank you, but actually I don't have a date."

Shawn looked up from his hotdog contraption and locked eyes with her. The words were hypnotizing. To be sure it wasn't just a rain check or something like that, he placed it down and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Awe. Why not? Did he reschedule?"

"Well… no, not exactly." She said.

"I'm sorry, Jules, I knew you really liked this guy. I honestly am sorry. I just really wanted you to be happy, and it's obvious he had a lot of qualities you were looking for. But hey, you have to look at it this way, there are plenty of chocolates in the box, and even though he looked like a creamy milk chocolate, he was actually chocolate covered dog poop on the inside. You'll definitely find your caramel centered delight on one of these picks from the chocolate box. And if you don't, you may find a regular chocolate or a vanilla filled chocolate that serves just as fine."

She chuckled at his rant. "Shawn, I cancelled the date."

He felt his heart soar slightly, but didn't allow himself to get to excited. He was surprised. The commander seemed to be everything she wanted in a guy. It still disgusted him how old he was, but she seemed really set on dating him.

"Why, Jules?" he asked innocently.

She paused and didn't know how to phrase this in a way that didn't make her sound like a total and complete moron. She laughed to herself and shook her head at what she was about to do. It was hard to wrap your head around why she did the things she did. Maybe she'd regret it later, but right now, she needed to try something.

"Honestly…" she took a step forward. "I couldn't get old, wrinkly, saggy, wiggling man-boobs out of my head and I realized… I don't ever want to find out if they're actually there."

A wide grin spread out across Shawn's face. "I don't ever recall saying wrinkly or wiggling, Jules."

She laughed out loud. "Look, you put the visual in my mind and I just… God, I couldn't stop there."

He chuckled and walked towards her. "I think it's a nice touch. I should have thought of it. I'm pretty sure you dodged a bullet there."

She smiled up at him. He only stood a foot away from her and had his hands in his jean pockets still. His green eyes were dancing and she could tell he was happy to hear that she wasn't dating him anymore.

"And maybe I was thinking about what we were talking about in the van earlier. You know, how he had a lot of qualities that I want in a guy?"

Shawn nodded and tried not to cringe at the thought of the talk they had earlier about what Juliet wanted in a guy and Shawn couldn't help but see how he was nothing like the guy she wanted.

"Yeah, I believe I recall that sermon." He joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I was thinking that… that maybe I have all this wrong. Maybe I'm wrong right now for thinking this, but… I didn't just come here to check up on you and Gus. I came here to let you know that there is a huge difference between what you want and what you need."

Shawn took another step closer to herm bringing them at the same distance as the close-talking scenario. This time, she didn't make any comment on how close they were. She didn't say it was a mistake, and he didn't say anything about her going to feed her parrot.

"Well, in that case…" he said softly let his lips brush against hers as he talked. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He'd hoped it would come to this for a few years now. He was for once, completely unaware to anything in his surroundings except for Juliet. Someone could murder someone else right behind him and eh wouldn't even be able to solve the crime due to being so lost in the details of her the blue in her eyes. He was never so happy to be falling and lost before in his life.

"Would you like to accompany me on a date on the boardwalk, detective? I know it isn't Mario's, but I can promise you amazing hotdogs that are transported by zip-line. It's amazing." He said as his lips continued to brush against hers.

The closeness this time was agonizing. More than anything did she want to close the distance all together and just wrap her arms around him and kiss him soundly and for as long is it takes until her lungs pop. Caution, intelligence, and thinking in general was slowly going to the wind. Nothing seemed to matter around her and she felt like she was melting. It was definitely a feeling she could get used to. That, and the feeling of Shawn's lips against her own.

"Well, how can I resist an offer like that?" she asked, allowing her lips to brush against his equally as much.

He smiled down at her. "I'm not sure. I've been told I look awesome in that lighting."

She smirked. "Hmm… I guess I'll have to find out, but… only on one condition."

"Anything."

Shawn was already feeling on top of the world and overloaded with happiness. At this point, he would do virtually anything. If she asked him to shave his head and quit quoting the '80s, he'd do so in this moment. That was how amazing he felt right now.

Juliet asked nothing of the sort. In fact, it wasn't like she was asking anything. It was more of a demand that was overdue in being executed. She realized she'd been craving this longer than she'd thought. It was dangerous and possibly do or die for them, but absolutely necessary and completely worth the damage done.

"Kiss me." She said softly. Her blue eyes blinking twice before a wry smile spread across his face.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear _those_ words." Shawn said in a whisper.

"I guess you could say they've taken a while to-" before she could complete her sentence, she was happily cut off by another set of lips and whatever nonsense she was saying was instantly erased from her mind. Maybe it was dangerous that he had this kind of effect on her, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him pull her in closer and kissed back with every sense in her being.

Shawn's arms wrapped around her waist and he was sure that his brain had dissolved to goop and didn't give a crap. Why would he? He was standing there, passionately kissing the girl of his dreams and didn't even take notice of the oxygen leaving his lungs. He parted brushed his tongue against her lips and she parted them, allowing entrance. The two battled vigorously for dominance and it was quite the fight. He ran his fingers through her hair and noticed that it felt even softer than he'd imagined. He also noticed how much he really loved the feeling of her fingers ruffling up his hair, despite how much he usually liked to keep it in check. His hands ran up and down her sides and she groaned. He smiled as he continued the fight for power that was taking place in their mouths. He'd never experienced someone who was so unwilling to step down. He was loving every millisecond of it.

Juliet didn't remember lying on the couch with Shawn on top of her. Shawn didn't remember taking his shirt off, leaving him with just a tank top on. Neither certainly remembered hearing a door open and close. Gus certainly won't forget the scene of his best friend making out with detective Juliet O'Hara on THEIR couch. The very same couch that THEY sit on all the time. He knew that if he didn't walk in tonight that he'd most likely be sitting on an impure couch. That thought made him sick to his stomach.

Juliet was the one to take notice of Gus's presence. She quickly pushed Shawn off of her in an attempt to redeem themselves, but it was clear that was a lost cause. Shawn licked his lips and looked to his… Juliet, and couldn't help but marvel how adorable she looked when she was flustered and disheveled.

"We were… uh… just going to get a hotdog." Shawn said.

Gus rolled his eyes. "mhmm…"

"That was some kiss." Shawn said amazed.

Juliet swatted his arm, telling him that it was not the time to talk about that, despite how right he was.

"I think we're going to…" Juliet began.

"Good choice." Gus interrupted.

"Come, Jules. Gus is just jealous because he didn't get to be the first to try my hotdog contraption." Shawn stood up and helped Juliet up.

"You might want to remember your shirt, lover boy." Gus smirked. If anything, he was completely the opposite of jealous. He was ecstatic hat his buddy finally got exactly what he'd been chasing after all these years. Even if this meant things were going to change around here, it was a good change. Shawn would grow up, being that this wasn't some lame fling, and maybe would watch actual adult cartoons as opposed to Phineas and Ferb all day.


	5. Post Game

**Alternate Ending to Any Given Friday… I was watching today and I got this idea in my little big brain.**

Shawn sat with the team as he watched the Thunderbirds play the game. He had to admit, it was probably one of the best games they played in years. He was proud to say that it was because of him that one of his heroes was prospering. He was also honored to wear the uniform. He felt like a real all star stud-muffin. He certainly had twenty times the brain cells of the other stud muffins here. He smirked as he thought about how many of them it really would take to screw in a lightbulb. He didn't realuize he'd been pondering this thought for so long, because the game was practically over. Thunderbirds kicked ass and Shawn couldn't be happier. Well, he thought he couldn't be happier. He looked up and over to see Juliet walking down the stairs and towards where he was sitting on the bench. He stood up and tried to flex himself and work the uniform a little more since it was clear that she enjoyed it.

"Hey, Shawn!" she said with a smile on her face that basically told him she liked what she saw. That, or she knew exactly what he was doing and was trying very hard not laugh.

"Jules! Hey! I played quite a great game didn't I?" he asked as he mock-stretched.

"Shawn. You didn't play." She said with a playful smile on her lips.

"Of course I did, Jules! I won the winning touchdown."

She laughed. "Oh yeah, that's right. What amazes me is that you did it while not breaking a sweat on the bench."

He shrugged and put his hand up to his temple. "Jules I won't lie to you. These powers of mine can do some amazing stuff."

She nodded. "That they can."

"Well, hey, at least I look like a player, right?"

"Besides the fact that you're not six feet tall or covered in sweat, yeah, you actually don't stand out just as badly as I thought. Maybe you don't look like my 10 year old nephew in Peyton Manning PJ's. Maybe you look more like Rudy."

He scoffed. "Of all the football references? Really? Whatever. I still look utterly and entoxicatingly sexy. I don't think you can handle it. That it why you're jabbing me with surprisingly good comebacks."

"You've got me." She said sarcastically.

"I hope so." He said lightly and her face grew more serious.

She didn't exactly know how to respond to that, so she stood there awkwardly looking him up and down and then glanced up at his face.

"It's inevitable." She finally said with a smile on her face.

Shawn nodded. "That's true. I've always been really good at catching people."

"When they fall…" she trailed off and then again felt uncomfortable with the scenario. She wasn't completely opposed to the idea of anything happening between Shawn and herself. If anything, she was warming up to the idea lately. Inner office relationships were inappropriate, but nothing about Shawn was appropriate. Maybe she needed some of that in her life. The uncomfortable part was that he was still in his uniform, which even though she'd never own up to it, she thought he looked amazing in. He looked better than any of the players did. And that was making this usually nerve-wracking situation even more nail-biting.

"Do you want to show me that kick you were talking about earlier?" she changed the subject.

His face lit up. "Oh yeah! It was pretty amazing and it may take a few tries, but Jules, you can't miss this."

"I promise to watch." She said and as he ran on the field, he turned around.

"You're not just saying that so you can stare at my ass again, right?" Shawn playfully smirked and Juliet felt a sense of both embarrassment and anger. How dare he? Who did he think he was? He was _right_, that's what he was. Why did he have to be so observant and perceptive? Why did he have to flaunt it? Why did he have to notice the one thing she really didn't even mean to do? She knew one thing was for sure, he wasn't letting go and there was no going back. He will forever remember that even if they don't ever end up together, or that they never come clean with how they may or may not feel, he will always know that she at least liked his ass.

She shielded her flustered face by sitting down and watching him try to score a field goal. Even though he missed about 40 before actually making it in, she still stood up and cheered her loudest at the one he _did _make. He did what may have been the weirdest celebration dance ever to be made. It consisted of the cabbage patch, the worm, and an ill attempt of the moon-walker. She couldn't resist laughing at him and being even more ecstatic than during the game. It was then that she realized she hadn't been this excited in a long time.


	6. After Wild Horses

**I do not own Psych. Unfortunately, that's Steve Franks and USA. Some spoilers for seasons 5.**

Juliet thought that if she could just get a moment to herself that she would be able to figure everything out and brush anything that had just happened away. She thought she could push it all into the corner of her mind and heart like she'd been doing for the past 5 years. Long story short, she could continue to lie to herself. Unfortunately, that crevice was becoming bigger and bigger. It was overcoming all caution and common sense. That was clearly apparent by the way she just acted. She acted on impulse, and even though the smart part of her regretted it, the stronger, more influential part of her was… well, not regretting it. After all, it was the best kiss she's had in a **long** time, maybe ever…

Everything had been going great for her. She had a kind, sweet, honest boyfriend that wanted nothing more than her happiness and to be with her. Even though it made no difference to her, he was wealthy. And he was planning on using that wealth to take her on a romantic getaway in Italy! She really needed a vacation. Declan literally was her cookie-cutter perfect guy. He made life for her easier and less stressed. He was a great boyfriend and did his best to make her happy. The thing was, after she kissed Shawn Spencer, she was beginning to realize how much different the feeling was. There was a huge difference between the guy that gives you everything you want and the guy that gives you everything you need that you didn't even know you needed…

Shawn Spencer was immature, had zero common sense, and the shortest attention span she'd ever witnessed! That being said, when he was saying all those things about her taking pictures of moments and letting her go despite how he felt about her, the only thing she could think to do was to throw herself at him and envelope him in what had to be the most emotional explosive kiss she'd ever experienced. It was like kissing a firework. She wasn't one to believe in all that stuff about being able to tell someone's right for you by kissing them. Now that she's kissed Shawn that was slowly dissipating. Why did he have to be so damn sweet and adorable and funny? Why didn't it feel that way when anyone else kissed her…

Why was it that whenever Juliet thought she had someone great, Shawn seemed to creep out of that crevice in her mind and heart and make a special appearance? It happened with Cameron and Scott and that guy she went on the bowling date with (his name escaped her, that's how much Shawn distracted her). She'd always snapped herself back on track, but she never dated the guys again. She had her guards up enough to keep a buffer between her and Shawn. It created a constant cat and mouse game that seemed to be ongoing. She thought she wasn't going to have this problem with Declan, because she'd been dating him a month. This meant that she was doing so well at keeping her feelings for Shawn from ruining a perfect relationship. It was dawning on her that the fact was, a perfect relationship was not what Juliet needed…

The truth was, she thought about dating Shawn a lot in the past. A few years ago they got so close to dating and the idea excited her and scared her at the same time. What if he grew bored with her? What if he found another apple to his eye? What if he made her regret opening up to him? That's what she did. She opened up to him and he was with another. A part of her felt compelled to wait for him, for that part knew his relationship with Abigail wouldn't last. The other part was telling her to shove her emotions into a corner and forget about them. That's what she tried to do. Both parts were heart broken more than she'd like to admit. She ended up unintentionally waiting for him though. Whenever she was with someone else, she'd notice the absence of '80s references, witty comments, the usage of pineapple, and perfectly spiky-tousled hair…

Yin changed her though. She was through subconsciously holding herself back so she went for Declan. For the past few weeks she thought she made the right decision. She thought she was finally over Shawn even though she'd never been under him. She thought she was perfectly capable of letting herself fall in love with a man that wanted to give her the world and all it had to offer. However, what she needed wasn't in Declan. She apparently needed someone to compliment her strict sensibility with dysfunctional tendencies. She needed someone who's idea of a romantic evening was eating hotdogs on the boardwalk. She needed someone with the maturity of an eight year old, but a heart of gold. She needed someone who crawled under her skin, made camp there, and hiked his way all the way up to her heart in an incurable way. As much as she almost hated to admit it, she needed Shawn Spencer…

Once she came to this conclusion, Juliet realized what she had to do. This created a pinch in her stomach that made her want to be sick. How was she supposed to tell Declan that she liked him, but Shawn waltzed in and made her heart go into overdrive, forcing her to plant a big one on him? Juliet didn't want to break the guy's heart. He was always trying to really hard to make her feel like the very best. He even told her he loved her on the third date. She simply smiled him at him for a moment and continued on with what she was saying. In retro-spect, this was also because of Shawn. She was talking about a case with Declan and he was just staring at her. She was talking about how Shawn figured everything out and he just took her hands in his and a bunch of roses out. Then he said he loved her. Shawn's name was still lingering on her tongue and this made her feel uneasy about Declan saying this. It made her feel kind of bad. She thought it was because it was too soon, but that was not the case. Declan didn't make a big deal out of it, though. He never did. He understood and took everything with maturity. He really was great. She refused to lead him on, though. That would be unfair for her, him, and even Shawn.

She wondered what Shawn was thinking right now. Just a few days ago, she overheard him telling Gus that he couldn't be happy without her and that there was basically no one else. This is actually what drove her to kissing him. Him saying all those nice things was the final straw. It was the very fact that she meant that much to him and he cared about her enough to go off and let her be happy. When did Shawn Spencer never go after what he wanted? It was then that she realized how much he honestly meant to her. This and a lot of tension along with what felt like… love… led her to lunging at him and kissing his mouth firmly and desperately.

Declan was sitting on his couch and she walked in slowly. She felt like tension was filling the room and could swear she saw an elephant in the corner just hanging out until she said what she had to say.

"Dec?" she asked, kind of strained.

He looked up and flashed a bright smile at her. "Yeah, Bunny?"

"Can we… can we talk?" she faltered.

His face fell into a more serious expression and he patted the seat next to him on the couch. Juliet chose the chair across from him though. Declan could see her distance from him was not a good sign.

"Is something wrong, Juliet?" he asked.

She met eyes with him. They were concerned, warm, and patient.

She sighed. "I can't go to Italy with you."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because… well things are moving kind of fast and everything…" she began. What a bunch of crap this was! She was beating around the bush so badly that it should have been considered abuse.

He leaned forward. "Bunny, we can work this out. We don't have to go to Italy just yet. We can wait a little while."

She let out another sigh. "It's-it's not just that. Declan, the other day in your foyer, something… something happened."

His eyebrows knit together. "Juliet, we just need to be honest with each other. I'm sure we can work around whatever happened. Now… what did happen?"

"I kissed Shawn." She came right out with it.

Declan's eyes met the floor and he closed his eyes. "I thought you said there wasn't anything going on between you two." His voice was firm and full of disappointment.

"There isn't. There's never been anything going on… officially."

Declan stood up and began pacing. "Well, what does that mean?" she couldn't blame him for getting angry. This would be their first fight, and their last.

She remained sitting as though she were under interrogation. She felt obligated to explaining to him. She did technically cheat on him.

"Since I've known Shawn, we've sort of had this weird cat and mouse flirting thing going on. In fact, we actually became pretty close to getting together a few years ago, but it didn't happen. I thought I was over it."

Declan stopped walking. "So, why now?"

She met eyes with him. His were hurt and upset, but she could see hope glimmering in them.

"I don't know." She conceded.

He let out a large sigh and after a long pause he walked over to her and knelt in front of her. He had a small smile on his face.

"We can work this out. I am upset that you kissed him, but it sounds like a spur of the moment type of thing. We can work on us. I'm glad you told me. It won't happen again, right?"

Juliet felt her heart plunge. That was the thing, she wanted it to happen again. She wanted to wrap her arms around Shawn's neck and kiss him until she passed out from loss of oxygen.

"Well, that's actually what I came here to talk to you about…" she said quietly.

His smile faded into a sad frown. "You love him."

She didn't confirm or deny this. She wasn't ready to compute that yet. She just wanted to get to the next step with Shawn. She wanted to finally overcome this mountain that seemed to be between them.

All she said was: "I'm so sorry, Declan. I didn't plan for any of this to happen."

He seemed frustrated again, but he kept it at bay. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were squeezed shut. "You realize I could give you everything you've ever wanted. I have to ask, what is it about him that makes him… different?"

She stifled a chuckle for the situation did **not** need it. "Shawn Spencer is different in about every way humanly possible. There's just something about him."

Declan sighed. "So this is it, Jules?"

She stiffened at him calling her that. It was reserved for Shawn for some reason. No one else ever called her it. Gus maybe let it slip once in a blue mood, but that was basically Shawn's designated nickname for her. It sure topped "bunny" by a long shot.

Juliet stood up. "Yeah, I guess so."

Declan stuck his hands in his pockets. "Is there anything I can do to make you stay?"

She shook her head. "No. I've… got something to take care of."

Declan nodded. "I understand."

She smiled lightly. "Thank you."

He nodded and with that, she walked out the door feeling light, free, and ready to finally catch that mouse after all these years of flirting, bad timing, and missed chances. It was time for Juliet and Shawn to get together.


	7. Crazy For You

**I just felt like randomly writing a missing scene to "Shawn, interrupted" because I feel as though there needed to be a cute worried-Jules scene. I do not own Psych still.**

Lassiter personally couldn't stand being in the same room as his partner and the faux-psychic at the moment. It wasn't like they were touching or anything. It was just the way O'Hara was getting all worried about Spencer that made him uneasy. She was being the worried girlfriend and they were apart for the past 24 hours. He was almost positive that since they started… dating… that they haven't been apart this long. He personally couldn't take the sappy looks they were giving each other much longer.

"I'm going to go check on the video cameras to make sure we can keep a close eye tonight. Guster, you should come." As much as Lassiter hated the two together, it was clear that they needed a moment alone or else the job won't get done as properly as it should. He really couldn't pass up making a fool out of Spencer.

Gus shrugged and followed him out. "Alright, but if I see my lady, I am so ditching you."

As the door shut, Shawn smirked at Juliet, who still had a worried look on her face. He found it so incredibly adorable that she was worried about him. He also didn't want her to be too worked up. He took her hands in his.

"So you've been having dreams about me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, nightmares! Last night I had a dream that you became like… part of a group here and they literally made you insane. Then, you couldn't come out and you were never the same again. Shawn, you have to promise me that you are coming out of here sane, normal, and healthy."

He ran his thumb over her hand. "Jules, I'm an independent spirit. I've got to be really interested if someone's going to transform my mentality. I've got to want to change." He said.

"Shawn, you love it here. You're interested!" she squealed.

He knitted his eyebrows together. "Of course I love it here! It's like a resort and they treat me like a slightly-off king!"

She snatched her hands away. "That is _so _not comforting, Shawn."

"That's because it's the truth, Jules. Sometimes the truth hurts. However, I could never let myself become crazy enough to stay here, because I'm too crazy about you to let such a thing occur."

A wide smile appeared on her face and she let him take her hands again. "Really?" she asked lightly. "That's so sweet."

"Absolutely! If I became crazy enough to stay here, I'd only get to see you while I was in a straight-jacket and when you came to a tiny window. I wouldn't be able to do this…" his lips ghosted over hers and she closed her eyes.

"That's a pretty valid point." She said.

"That it is." He said as he closed the distance between them and left a lingering kiss on her lips.

She smiled at him. "Just promise me you'll at least _try_ to be a little safer this time. You are being secluded with a possible murderer."

He let out a groan as if she were asking the most difficult thing of him, but he smiled to let her know that he would try.

"I guess I'll think about it, but only until this worried-Jules stops being so cute. Then I'll definitely be careful."

She rolled her eyes. "Shawn!"

He kissed her on the cheek. "I promise you that I will try my best to be safe. You should feel very special. There aren't too many people that I would give up danger and possible death-situations for. You and Gus are basically it… even Gus is a little wary. I'd just make him come with me. You, on the other hand, I'll try for you."

Once again, she melted a little bit as the words flowed out of him without a single thought. She loved that about him, his way with words.

"I think Lassiter is getting antsy waiting around those cameras." Juliet said observing the monitor. "I should get going."

He sighed. "And I'm sure they're wondering where I am at story time. They're reading the magic tree house today. I hope it's the one where they go underwater and talk to those dolphins."

Worry flickered in her eyes again, but she put a smile on her face. "Have fun and think normal, sane thoughts."

He laughed at this and kissed her on the lips one more time. "Jules, I already think insane thoughts. I'm just going to think of you."


	8. Daydreams

**Wow... Three posts in one day... That's a rare event. I think this is the first Shules fic on here that I've written that doesn't take place during or after a specific episode. This is just a random moment that is happening somewhere between seasons 5 and 6. Still not owning Psych!**

Shawn sat back in his chair in the Psych office. He was beginning to wonder why he even had a desk. It wasn't like he ever did any paperwork or anything that required using a desk. He used his laptop, but hey, they were called **lap**tops for a reason, right? This wasn't what Shawn's busy, intelligent mind was thinking about, though. Gus knew that Shawn was most likely thinking about a certain pretty, blonde junior detective for the SBPD. Gus had to smile as he thought about how Shawn managed to get everything he wanted and needed in a girl with Juliet. It took a long time, but he was happy for his friend.

"What are you dazing about?" Gus finally asked, not looking up from his computer.

Shawn's attention snapped to his long-term best friend. "Oh, Gus, you're still here!"

Gus rolled his eyes. "You haven't been day dreaming for that long, Shawn. It's been like 5 minutes."

"Then why did you snap me out of it? Did it not look like I was enjoying myself?"

"Shawn, whenever you focus on something for more than 3 minutes, I have to be worried. What are you stressing about, anyway?"

"Gus, don't be _The Lion King 1 and 1/2_, I'm not stressing at all! Quite the opposite, actually. It was a daydream, not your job."

Gus rolled his eyes again. "My real job is not stressful, Shawn. _Psych_ is stressful! Crime solving is stressful! You are stressful! Now, what are you thinking about?"

Shawn brushed off the insult breezily. "Well, isn't it obvious? I'm thinking about Jules."

"Well that was obvious."

"If it was so obvious, Gus, than why did you feel the need to snap me out of my perfect daydream to ask me? What was the purpose?"

"I was hoping for a little bit more detail, Shawn."

"Your job really is boring, isn't it?"

"Shawn! It's been a while since you've given me an update. I like to be in the game too."

"If by update, we're exactly the same except probably more in like than before. It's like the feelings get deeper as they go along, man."

"That tends to happen, Shawn." Gus said.

"No, I mean… Everything she does gives me more of a reason to care about her. Even when she says something as simple as "Good Morning" I think: "Wow I really love the way she says that" and that no one else can say it like her."

"I hope you literally mean saying good morning." Gus muttered.

Shawn nodded and then a wide grin spread on his face. "Trust me, _that _just gets better and better too."

Gus sighed. "That is not the kind of update I wanted, Shawn."

"Well, I can tell you we spend every other night together, haven't talked about the "L" word yet, and we don't have kids." Shawn said simply. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Are you guys still on the DL?"

"Please… nobody suspects a thing." Shawn said confidently.

Gus nodded. "So when are you going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know, man. I think Jules and I are just trying to get a feel of each other for a little while first."

"So that's why you were dating for 14 days without telling me?" Gus asked.

"Precisely. Plus, that was the honeymoon phase. That's the phase where you can barely take your hands off each other let alone talk to other people."

"That's actually really dysfunctional." Gus said. "But I guess it works."

Shawn smiled and trailed off. "It really does…"

Gus also smiled. "So what exactly were you day dreaming about, Shawn?"

The notorious, mischievous grin on Shawn's face made a bright appearance. "I was thinking about how Jules said "Good Morning" today and how I responded.

Gus really didn't want to know any of _that_ part of Shawn and Juliet's relationship.

"Well, I'm off." Shawn said as he checked his watch and stood up to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Gus asked.

"Again with the questions you don't need to ask!" Shawn said as he continued walking with a smile on his face.

Gus looked up at the clock and noticed that Juliet was now clocking out and he had to feel endlessly happy for Shawn. She was a good girl, and they deserved each other after all these years.


	9. Gus Always Knows

**I do not own Psych. This is just a little pre-established Shules fic mostly in Gus's perspective of things. This takes place somewhere over the course of season 3.**

Shawn and Gus walked into the SBPD to get their checks. All they wanted to do was get in and get out. Well, that's all Gus wanted to do. Shawn, on the other hand, had other means of business at the station. Everyone around was wondering what was going on between Shawn and Juliet. Lately, they'd been extremely chummy and flirty. It wasn't inappropriate, but definitely noticeable. They weren't dating, but they certainly weren't just friends. Gus was pretty sure people were taking bets on when they would get together. He wanted in on that bet.

It was no secret to Gus that Juliet was different to Shawn. You could tell by how delicately Shawn was taking the situation. At first, Gus thought it would be very much like the other relationships Shawn was in. He thought it would be a short fling and that would be it. That wasn't it at all. His best friend cared too much about this one. Shawn Spencer doesn't do that too often. He didn't treat anyone badly, he just had no interest in a serious relationship. The way he kept himself in check and slowly eased himself onto the blonde detective showed a true sign that he really cared about her. He wanted her desperately and was willing to chase after her. That's what he was doing, after all!

They walked past the detective's desk and Gus could see the disappointment in Shawn's eyes that she wasn't there. He knew Shawn was looking forward to seeing her. He couldn't blame him. She was extremely pretty and bubbly. She wasn't like the other girls he fell for. For one thing, her physical attributes were different. Shawn usually went for brunettes. Juliet was about as blonde as they came, but certainly didn't act like it. That was another thing, she was the perfect combination of everything Gus knew Shawn needed in a girl and everything Shawn wanted in a girl. For the wants, she was pretty, funny, knew a lot about the '80s, had a sense for adventure, and was caring. As for the things he needed, she was smart, professional, mature, would keep him in line, and was tender enough to handle Shawn's soft side.

"She's over there." Gus said begrudgingly. Even though he really wanted to get their money and go to that new ice cream place downtown, Gus knew Shawn was aching to see Juliet O'Hara.

Shawn's eyes lit up and Gus stifled a smile at this. "Really? Where?" Shawn didn't even question how Gus knew what he was thinking about. He was his best friend.

Gus watched as Shawn walked over to her. She was carrying a huge stack of files and what did Shawn do? He took them off her and her entire face seemed to light up when she recognized his presence.

Shawn seemed to have said something funny, because she laughed.

Gus could trust that Shawn wouldn't make a physical move on her. He was leaving that up to Juliet since the ball was in her court. That was definitely another difference about this relationship. Shawn didn't touch her. He spoke flirtatiously and excessively about touching and what not, but never made it so. He respected her too much. He was leaving it up to Juliet and was just getting under her skin and creeping to her heart. By the way she smiled, he could tell that the barrier she held up was slowly breaking down. It didn't seem like she minded.

"I'm telling you, Jules. You should never play hot potato with an actual potato. That is, unless you want to created a burn on the center of an innocent old lady's forehead."

She chuckled. "I'm guessing you have some sort of experience with this?"

He grinned at her. "You know me so well. The thing was wrapped in tin-foil."

"Then it must've been really hot! You know, they make blankets out of tinfoil, because it's supposed to keep you nice and hot." She said.

She was just as random as him sometimes.

Shawn met eyes with Gus for a brief moment and then grinned slyly back at Juliet. "I don't think you need that to keep you hot, Jules. So to cool down some of this radiating heat you've got here, Gus and I are going for ice cream. How about I bring you back a cone and I can sit on the edge of your desk as you do work and I try to distract you?"

She pretended to ponder it to hide the obvious blush on her face from him calling her hot. "Hmmm…"

"Just think, it's like our regular routine only planned and with a delicious, cold treat."

She smiled and let out a sigh. "I suppose I could go for a mint chocolate chip cone."

Gus could see that light in Shawn's eyes flicker even brighter from here. His entire face was exploding with happiness. Gus had to feel happy for the guy.

"So you're in?" Shawn asked with that broad grin on his face that was practically screaming: "I'm in love with you!" all over it.

She smiled wryly at him. "It's a date." She turned around on her heels and walked back towards the filing room. Shawn just watched her go with this expression on his face that could only be read as overjoyed and surprised. Those three words were so important and it took so long to get them out of her. Gus knew Shawn was going to do this right. He couldn't wait to see it all pan out.

Now he just had to pretend he didn't get anything that was going on and listen to Shawn gab about it on the way there and back.


	10. I'm Here

**I don't own Psych! Here's some established Shules for y'all to enjoy!**

Shawn stared at his girlfriend's ceiling. It was 3 in the morning and he still couldn't get any sleep. That guy had his gun to Juliet's head and he pulled the trigger. He really did. He would have killed her. Shawn would have seen the light leave her eyes as he was tied up against the radiator. By what Shawn could only describe was a miracle, the gun jammed and the shot wasn't made. Juliet being a smart cop, took the opportunity to grab the man by the wrist and flip him over. On a normal day, he'd think that was the sexiest thing ever. He was still in moral shock that he could have lost her. It was a thought that scared the living hell out of Shawn. His heart was racing at a mile per minute still. He had to sit up to get a hold of himself. He looked over at the figure next to him. She had a peaceful look of sleep on her face. It showed how relaxed she was and he wanted to leave her that way. Shawn was pretty sure Juliet wasn't half as afraid as Shawn was. Was this what it was like every time Shawn was almost killed?

He shifted his position and rested his head against the cool wall. He couldn't get the idea of her dying out of his head. He squeezed his eyes until it hurt to get the thought out of his mind. He wouldn't have been able to do a thing. He would just watch her fall. He'd probably fall too.

Before much more thought could be taken place, he felt a warm hand on his left arm and opened his eyes and looked down to meet the bright eyes of Juliet. She had a concerned look on her face and even looked gorgeous in the darkness.

"Shawn?" her voice was full of sleep, but comforting. She was alive. She was very much alive.

"Hey." Was all he could muster up to say.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she sat up facing his profile. She intertwined their fingers together.

"I… I just can't sleep." He said and he didn't have to say anything else for Juliet to know what was going on. He was thinking about today. Only he wasn't only thinking about it, he was harping over it. She didn't blame him. She'd be the same way if it were him in her position. She didn't even know the gun was near her head until she heard the click.

She pulled their joined hands onto her lap and traced tiny circles in his forearm.

"You're thinking about today." She stated softly.

He met eyes with her. They were full of pain and Juliet could tell this was going to be a serious-Shawn moment.

"I could have lost you. I would have lost you. I almost did lose you." He said thickly. "I keep running that back in my mind and can't get the idea out. I guess it's one of the down sides to my gift."

Sensing he needed some kind of reassurance that she was there and alive, she leaned her head against his chest and just below his chin. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"I'm here." She said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You almost did." He said as he took in the feeling that she was lying against him. He loved it. Even in this fearful state, he could feel his heart rate lowering.

"But I didn't. Like the Sherry thing, the Yin/Yang thing, and anything else, this wasn't my time. I've got too much to do before I kick the can." She said softly.

Shawn took a moment to answer. "I'm going to protect you." His voice was so serious and certain that Juliet wondered if it was Shawn's voice. She tried to look up, but ended up nuzzling herself into his neck. She could feel his stubble rubbing against her nose and had to smile. She gently pressed a kiss against it.

"Shawn, I'm the one with a gun."

"Yeah, but I'm going to make sure that nothing bad happens to you. I want to be there for you. I don't think I could stand losing you, Jules. It's in my top 3 fears."

"What are the others?"

"It goes you, then Gus, then my dad."

"And where do you fall in this equation?"

"I don't think I do anymore." He said. "I just… I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt or worse. So please, promise me you're going to be more careful."

"My job's kind of dangerous. You should know that." She said. "Whatever I do is protocol."

"Jules."

She felt him swallow hard and she traced small circles in his chest. "I promise. You've got to promise me that you're going to be more careful too, though. You don't know how much I worry about you."

He sighed. "I promise too."

"I love you." She said after a long moment of contemplating silence.

He kissed her temple. "I love you too."

"We can stay like this if you want." She muttered, regarding their current position.

She felt Shawn smile against her head. "I want."

So that's exactly how they stayed. Shawn was finally able to slow down his heart rate and allow himself to catch some much needed sleep until the next morning which would most likely greet them with even more dangerous situations. All that mattered was they made it through.


	11. Textbook Platonicness

**Again, this girl does not own Psych. I realized I haven't done some established Shawn/Abigail Shules action. Even though I hated Shawn and Abigail, it created a different dynamic for him and Juliet.**

Shawn walked into the SBPD with his head raised high and a smile on his face. This was typical Shawn behavior. His entire face dropped when he saw Juliet O'Hara. The beautiful blonde was avidly typing some sort of report at her desk. Ever since he'd began dating Abigail, things between him and Juliet were strange. More than anything did he want to go back to where they stood before. They were flirty, fun, and relaxed. He knew most of this awkwardness was on account of him. He didn't know how to act around her. Even after their talk in Vancouver, he wasn't sure how to conduct a strictly platonic relationship with Jules. The truth was, as much as he really like Abigail, he'd always have romantic feelings for Juliet. There was something about her that made his heart thump just a little bit faster. He instantly felt guilty when these feelings rose.

He decided to walk up to her and say hello. "Hey, Jules."

Her blue eyes looked up and she smiled that dazzling smile. "Hi, Shawn!"

"Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, just some paperwork for the case we were working on with that string of bank-robberies. Yeah, I'm almost done."

Shawn nodded and he leaned against her desk. "So… you look decent today."

She looked somewhat sadly down back to her computer. She hated that things between her and Shawn were so tense. Why she had to go to that movie theater and make a fool of herself beat her. Every time she saw him with Abigail, though she was happy for him, she felt a twinge of jealousy and hurt. She couldn't help but think _that should be me._ It sounded cliché, and maybe it was! She didn't even realize her feelings were this strong for him until he'd told her no that fateful night.

Shawn noticed her reaction and instantly felt awful. "I'm-I'm sorry Jules. I don't know why I keep doing that. I was the one who said we should be able to keep a friendship going because you mean too much to me. I guess I haven't been showing how much you mean to me these days, huh?" The words sort of spilled out.

Juliet smiled softly. "I get it, Shawn. It's really sweet of you to say that."

"Well, you do! I mean, you're my friend! Probably one of my closest friends! I should be able to say you look beautiful today and not have to feel guilty or weird. Because I'm just stating a fact."

Juliet felt her cheeks flush and she swallowed. "You think I look beautiful?" she was probably referring to her messily done bun that had loose strands everywhere and the fact that she had the sleeves over her light blue shirt rolled up. She looked exhausted."

"Yes." He simply said and he walked away with that.

She couldn't help but watch him walked across the office with his hands leisurely tucked in his jean pockets. He had such a casual step. For some reason, she found it endearing. It was in this moment that Juliet O'Hara knew that her and Shawn probably wouldn't have a textbook platonic relationship.

When was anything to do with Shawn Spencer textbook?

And when was anything ever platonic?

She smiled to herself as she continued her work. One day they would work. It just wasn't that moment. Apparently, it made too much sense.


	12. They Make Quite the Duo

** Just a random Shawn and Juliet scene. It's how I would imagine a double date with them and Gus/Rachel. **

"Gus you are so going down!" Shawn said as and Gus performed the dance-dance revolution level. They were dancing to "Rude Boy" By Rihanna. Neither seemed to be particularly good, but their girls found a good laugh out of it.

"You know when I first saw Shawn and Gus together, I thought they were literally together." Rachel said.

Juliet laughed. "You have no idea how many people think that! They have the best relationship you will ever see. I'm talking better than Joey and Chandler and everything."

Rachel laughed. "Well that I can tell! Gus talks so much about Shawn. In fact, he actually prepared me for about every question Shawn asked me. Do you think that's a coincidence?"

Juliet shook her head. "No it is not. Shawn is super protective of his little Gus. He doesn't want him to get hurt. Even though Shawn may come off as…"

"Harsh?" Rachel suggested.

"He's doing it just to protect his best friend."

"Yeah, he's actually really funny, you know that?"

"Oh I know that!" Juliet said.

"How long do you think they're going to be at it?" she asked.

"At least until Michael Jackson comes on. Shawn was a team Billy Ocean as opposed to MJ."

Rachel chuckled. "Gus loves MJ. He's always talking about how him and Shawn would do the craziest things and Shawn would get him in so much trouble."

"I wouldn't put it past him. Gus was pretty invested into the ideas too, though." Juliet laughed. "After all, it takes two to tango."

They looked over at the boys who were now tangoing and laughed.

"So I was meaning to ask you, how did you and Shawn meet?"

"We met at a diner that I was actually undercover on. He was distracting me from my work and since then… nothing in that way has changed."

"Gus tried this weird pickup line on me and I told him to be real and stop with that acting stuff. I wanted to know the real him."

Juliet smiled. "Be very glad that you stopped him there."

"I am. He started going on a tangent about Pluto."

"Yeah, he does that. Shawn goes on a lot of tangents. It's weird though, he makes the stupidest stuff sound interesting. The other day him and I had a full discussion on processed cheese. It was hysterical."

Rachel smiled at the duo. "Gus has such a way of being smooth. He makes me feel beautiful."

Juliet looked over at Shawn, who was currently trying to shove Gus out of the way to make him mess up and she stifled a laugh.

"Shawn always knows how to make me smile, even when everything else goes wrong."

Rachel turned to her. "You love him."

"I do." She admitted.

"That's so great. I hope Gus and I get there."

"You will! You don't have to be psychic to see that!"

Rachel smirked at her. "You do realize this means we have to be really tight, right?"

Juliet grinned. "I don't think that will be a problem."

"Some double date, huh? So much for dinner." Rachel said.

"Yeah… plans tend to change… a lot."

Suddenly, the two girls noticed that the music and screeching had ceased and they turned around to see no Gus or Shawn.

"Where'd they…"

Before Rachel could finish her sentence, Gus came from behind her and covered her eyes. "Hello beautiful. Don't you look just ravishing this evening? Guess who and we can hit the town up for a drink and some food."

Rachel giggled. "Hi Gussy."

"How are you boo?" Gus asked as he sat between her and Juliet and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm better now that you stopped playing that silly game."

"Sorry about that, Shawn challenged me and I couldn't refuse to lose my pride in front of such a fabulous specimen."

She chuckled. "I thought it was cute. And Juliet and I had a great conversation."

Gus smiled at Juliet. "You two bonding?"

Juliet nodded. "Oh, yeah!"

"That's great! This way we could all hang out and be best friends!"

Rachel kissed Gus. "You're so cute when you're being friendly."

Gus kissed her back. "And you're just so cute."

Juliet stood up and decided she really didn't want to be "in the way" of things. Besides, Shawn was lurking around somewhere.

She walked into her kitchen and opened up the fridge to see a note.

"Turn around." She read and she turned around to be scooped up in Shawn's arms.

"How did you know I'd go to the fridge?" she asked as he pulled her extremely close to him. Their lips were barely touching.

"I saw your cup was empty. You needed an excuse to get away from Gus and Rachel. Plus, you know I'm always in the kitchen." He breathed against her mouth.

"Tired of tangoing?" she asked.

"No. No I am not." He said as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. One that she happily returned by wrapping her arms around his neck. He closed the refrigerator door and lifted her to the counter, where she sat contently and parted her lips to allow him access. Why she was in the mood right now beat her?

Shawn pulled away unexpectedly and laughed at her confused expression. "How rude of me? I forgot to compliment you senselessly!"

"Are you mimicking Gus and Rachel?" she asked as she could see the other couple making out on the couch from where she sat.

Shawn shook his head. "This was my idea. I'm the one who likes Billy Ocean more… but you already knew that."

"So why do you feel like you have to compliment me senselessly?"

"Because you look about as scrumptious as a juicy pineapple on a hot summer's day, milady."

She grinned. "Thank you, my good sir." She said.

"I love you more than Val Kilmer and The Breakfast Club."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes." He said before he dove in to continue where they left off, if not more powerful than before. Now she was up against the fridge, letting the cool surface attempt to cool off her now hot skin. She ran her fingers through his hair and his hands rested just under the hem of her shirt. He let them slide under her shirt and hold the skin there. Soon, he picked her up bridal style without breaking the kiss and carried her off to their room. He kicked the door open and shoved it closed without dropping her.

About 20 minutes later, Gus and Rachel broke off their kiss. Rachel gently stroked Gus's face. "Now I know what we're doing when we get to my place." She giggled.

Gus grinned. "Oh yeah!"

He leaned in to kiss her again, but Rachel stopped him. "We should get to dinner now. I don't put out until after I eat." She teased.

Gus laughed. "Alright." He stood up. "Shawn? Jules?" he called and the couple walked down the hall, fully dressed, but massively disheveled looking. Gus hadn't seen Shawn's hair like that in ages. Juliet's was messily pulled back and both had flushed expressions on their faces.

"Ready to go? I'm starved!" Shawn said.

"mhmm I bet you are." Gus shook his head as they all got ready to go.

Rachel's eyes widened at Juliet, who merely blushed.

**It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Shawn and Juliet were doing in their room… **


End file.
